My New Safety Blanket
by Akiame9
Summary: When Eddy's anger gets the best of him and Edd's secret is finally revealed, who will be there to comfort Edd as everything seems to go downhill. Can Eddy be stopped, or will Edd need to find comfort at every turn, taking his new relationship into Q's?
1. Chapter 1

Edd sat huddled under a corner of the bleachers that were situated on the football field. Arms wrapped around legs, and head pressed against knee's he rocked back and forth. Gasping in breath after breath he tried to calm down. Panic attacks were not one of his favorite things in the world.

The smartest Edd moved to kneeling as he grasped the grass and pressed his forehead to the ground. He didn't care if he was getting dirt all over him, or even if he was ruining his clothing. The only thing he cared about right now was calming his breathing enough so he didn't pass out.

Stupid Eddy.

This predicament was entirely his fault. Why did he always have to be so damn curious about his hat? Edd let out a noise somewhere between a sob and a growl and he curled in on himself, still huddled against the ground.

"Hey, double dork!" Edd stilled on the ground, trying in vain to control his breathing and willed himself to stop shaking.

"Edd?"

The voice was closer now; probably right above him, and any second now the laughter would start up, or more names would be flung his way. He never expected anything other than bullying, and was already passed his breaking point by far. As a hand was placed against his shoulder and the red haired bully spoke his name once again, almost worriedly, Edd finally snapped.

Edd jerked away from the ground, still kneeling, and slapped the older boys hand away, shoving him for good measure. Kevin lost his balance from the crouch he was in and fell sprawled back on the ground as he watched Edd in disbelief.

"What? What!? What could you possibly want? Have you not ruined my life enough as it is? What more could you do to me? Go recruit Eddy to be in your stupid group of misfits! I'm sure you'll all have a great time royally screwing me over every day of my life!" Edd felt hot tears on his cheeks and knew he was losing it. Pressing the heels of his hands roughly against his tightly shut eyes he tried to stem the flow of tears. If today could get any worse, he didn't know how it would be possible.

"Please, just leave me alone" Edd said, practically exhausted. At least his panic attack had subsided, giving way to his angry rant. Edd sighed as he heard Kevin's forceful "No", and responded with his own "Why?"

Edd ran his slightly tearstained hands through his long black hair, no longer protected by his beanie. Eddy had made sure of that when he had, no more than 30 minutes ago, ripped it from his head in Chemistry, revealing his secret to the entire class. Most people, including Eddy, were amazed and even a little disappointed to find that, under Edd's hat, he was actually normal. After that he had pleaded for Eddy to give him his hat back. Alone because the teacher had stepped out for a minute, Edd had begged and begged until Eddy, angry that there had been no awesome show that would get him some quick cash, had set his hat on fire with a Bunsen burner and thrown it to the ground.

Edd had gone crazy then; he couldn't even remember half of it now. He remembered punching Eddy so hard the shorter boy's nose started gushing blood. Then the next thing he knew he was standing back and seeing everyone staring at him, shocked, and Eddy was moaning on the ground for all the world looking like he had just been mugged. In the end he was bolting through the school and running out on the field before he had practically collapsed behind the bleachers.

Edd glanced up at the now silent Jock in front of him. He had gotten up and kneeled next to the shorter smart boy. Kevin was looking intently at the ground, causing his reddish bangs to fall forward and obscure his eyes. Edd looked on warily as Kevin raised his right hand, curled into a fist as if he wanted to bump knuckles. Suddenly he relaxed his grip and a black, somewhat charred item dangled from slightly lax fingers. Edd gasped and grabbed hastily for the item, effectively squishing down what remained of the item onto his head. It still pretty much worked, but a bit of his bangs fell away from the cap as he held it on tightly.

It was ruined.

Eddy had ruined the most precious item he had.

His safety blanket was charred and useless. It could no longer protect him. Edd pressed his palms over his eyes once again, as he childishly cried his anxiety away.

"I'm sorry, it took me a little while to get to it" Kevin was saying, but Double-d just shook his head.

"No, no...It's ok thank you." He curled into a ball again, fingering the burnt edge of his beanie, what was he going to do? Edd resumed his rocking from earlier, but suddenly froze as he felt strong arms encircle him and he was pulled backward into a warm chest. Kevin's warm chest. He was becoming nervous again, though he was silently pleased that his crush of 2 years, despite the bullying, was actually touching him for once, instead of flinging insults at him.

"I'm sorry, for everything" Kevin spoke, his breath tickling the back of the younger boy's neck. Though Edd was enjoying this immensely and wished it would never end, he knew it had to and so he tried to move away.

"It's alright, I'm just happy I got it back, really I'm fine." The arms around him tightened, keeping him from leaving.

"No, I mean, you don't understand, I was only mean because, because..." Kevin tapered off and Edd felt the strong arms go slack.

"Understand?" He asked the now somber boy.

"I didn't realize, didn't know..." Kevin paused

"Know?" Edd mentally slapped himself. What was he, a parrot? He should just run for it now while he had the chance and just try to forget any of this ever happened! Kevin growled in frustration and Edd froze like a deer in headlights. This was it, Kevin had gotten over whatever trance he had been in because of Edd's tears and now he was gonna be pummeled!

Instead of the pain he expected Kevin grabbed his shoulders to turn him so they were face to face. Edd watched as Kevin got closer and closer, Edd's eyes growing larger and larger in disbelief. Warm lips pressed roughly against his own. It was so unexpected, yet so very exhilarating, Edd almost forgot to breath. Closing his eyes he responded full force to the kiss, moaning embarrassingly loud as he wrapped his arms around the equally tall boy's neck.

It was Kevin's turn to be shocked as Edd returned his feelings, and he pulled the smartest of the Edwards close to him, deepening the kiss. This was like a dream Edd thought, as Kevin pushed him back against the ground. An incredibly amazing, incredibly sexy dream.

Edd gasped as Kevin pressed against him and he felt the older boys hard on pressed against his thigh, mirroring his own agonizingly hard member. Kevin moved to covering his neck with kisses. Edd could barely think strait; the bliss he felt was overwhelming. His mouth suddenly took on a will of its own as it forced out one word.

"Stop!"

Kevin pulled back slowly, both boys breathing harshly. Edd covered his face with his hands, hiding his bright blush. Why the hell had he just said that? He wanted to do anything but stop, that should have been the last thing on his mind. Edd realized then why his mind had won over his body, if only slightly, for his little "problem" wasn't going away anytime soon.

He wanted Kevin; more than anything did he want Kevin! What he wanted Kevin for, however, wasn't just some fling behind the bleachers. Edd wanted someone he could be with, someone who would be a friend and not extort money or plans from him. He wanted someone who he could talk to seriously, about anything, be it science or TV! He heard Kevin sigh above him and the jock rested his head against Edd's shoulder.

"Double-d" He whispered, but made no move to restart the kissing, however much he wanted to. Edd pushed Kevin away just a bit and stared at him.

"What is this exactly, that you're doing right now, here, with me? He spoke slowly. Kevin looked a little lost for words, but soon looked at him seriously.

"I, I just, I'm sorry for everything!" Kevin repeated lamely, and Edd stared at him, one eyebrow raised in question. Kevin closed his eyes thinking, before looking at the boy beneath him and beginning again.

"For the longest time I've been...just...I think about you all the time, can't get you out of my head! I thought I hated you for making me think about you so often, _dream_ about you even!" Both of Double-d's eyebrows rose at that remark and Kevin blushed nervously, rolling his eyes before continuing. "But today, I saw how hurt you were in class, how lost you looked when Eddy..." Kevin tapered off looking angrily at the ground near them. "And then when you just snapped, it was amazing! I kept thinking, why didn't he do that to me? After all these years, I've been such an ass! Then, when you ran out, I just couldn't help it. All I could think about was grabbing this stupid hat and helping you. I wanted to see you smile, I want to hear you laugh, I...I...really, _really_ like you!"

Kevin stopped ranting, watching Edd for any reaction at all, anything to give him a clue as to what the mysterious black-haired boy was thinking. Kevin grinned lop sided and slowly moved his hand up to grasp the beanie. Edd simply stared at him, trusting, finding no malice what so ever in the larger boy's eyes. Kevin leaned toward him, paused to check for any objections, and kissed Edd gently this time.

Slowly, Edd felt the beanie being pulled off little by little, and he clenched his eyes tightly shut, grasping Kevin's team jacket tightly in his fists. He felt fingers weave through his shoulder length hair and help push him closer to Kevin, who lightly bit his bottom lip. Edd opened his mouth and let Kevin's tongue immediately win dominance.

After a while they tapered off with short sweet kisses and genuinely happy smiles. Both thought it was too good to be true. Being a nerd was enough without being gay. Being a gay jock was scarcely heard of, if ever, but the children of the cul-de-sac had seen stranger things.


	2. Chapter 2

Double-D couldn't believe it.

One: He was walking right next to Kevin.

Two: Kevin kept shooting him quick uncharacteristically shy glances.

Three: He had previously just been making out with said boy behind the bleachers.

And Four: He had beaten the snot out of Eddy, ditched school, and hadn't even bothered to think about any schoolwork that might have been assigned, all in order to get to this point. Edd smiled to himself as they both wandered back toward the cul-de-sac.

Everything was…exhilarating!

As he glanced toward Kevin again, catching him once more sneaking a glance, he realized he must be blushing and grinning ear to ear.

"So…what did you want to do for the rest of the day?" Kevin asked, breaking the silence.

"The rest of the day?" Edd replied, surprised.

"Err, yeah?" Kevin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking anywhere but Edd. He jumped a little in chock when he found the slightly shorter boy standing right in front of him, reaching for said hand. Looking down he was captivated by the look Edd was directing at him; excited, yet nervous with a touch of shyness.

"Come with me" Edd spoke and started tugging Kevin away from the cul-de-sac, toward the creek. When they reached the bank Edd took off running, tugging Kevin gently behind him. The jock hadn't realized how fast the nerdy boy could run, but figured it probably came from all the times he'd had to chase  
after the other Ed's.

Or run away from him Kevin's mind supplied and he felt his gut clench with guilt once more. Why had he been such a coward? If he had just admitted his feelings for the boy they could have been doing this sooner, whatever it was they were doing now.

Although he had no clue where exactly it was they were running to he was still having fun. More fun than he'd had in a long time, he found himself admitting.

As the pair neared a large looking group of trees closely clustered together Edd slowed down, turning quickly toward Kevin once more. Kevin felt awed as he looked Edd over, noticing the boy wasn't even winded in the slightest, but instead was biting cutely at his lower lip nervously. Kevin noticed the gap in the teen's teeth was all but gone and he once again realized how much Edd had really changed. He smiled as the boy glanced up at him & stepped forward, cautiously wrapping his Arms around the redhead's neck, as if he thought he would be pushed off at any moment.

Kevin waited until Edd was still before wrapping his arms around the thin frame tightly, pressing them almost flush against each other. Pressing his lips to Edd's pale neck he smiled as he heard Edd release a relieved sigh at not being pushed away.

Edd backed away slowly, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes took off running into the trees, leaving Kevin stunned. Had Double-D always been this energetic and fun? If so, Kevin couldn't wait to keep experiencing this part of the dark haired male.

Though he had watched the boy enter he couldn't for the life of him see where he had disappeared to, for the group of trees was so thick it was practically a maze. Kevin paused and turned completely around, inspecting his surroundings. He didn't even hear Edd when he snuck up behind the taller boy and tickled his sides, making Kevin jump. Surprising he was actually very ticklish and playfully growled as he tried to grab the elusive male.

What seemed like hours later the two boys stopped goofing around, now both finally out of breath, and sat on a fallen tree simply smiling at each other.

"Have you always been that graceful? I don't think I caught you even once!" Edd laughed at that and shook his head.

"You almost had me at one point, I guess I'm just too fast for you!" he teased the red head. In Response he found himself trapped on the taller males lap, his resistance futile. He stilled as he listened to what Kevin was saying.

"Why don't you act like this normally, your much more..." he tapered off trying to grasp at his thoughts "I don't know, fun, exciting, happy..." he trailed off sheepishly as he realized he'd just said Edd rarely looked happy. Edd just smiled sadly, leaning his forehead against Kevin's. What could he say? He had so many secrets he had been protecting for so many years, and had been happy to just let everyone assume it was Eddy and Kevin's fault for the way he was. He decided to try and slowly open up to Kevin.

"There are many things you don't know about me" Kevin reached up to finger a piece of dark black hair and answered

"I know, but I want to learn all about you, I want to know you better than that damn eddy ever knew you!" Edd actually laughed at that

"Jealous are you?" he teased and Kevin just scoffed before Edd continued "you already know me better than Eddy". Kevin looked confused and stopped fiddling with Edd's hair, letting out a questioning 'huh'? Edd sign and explained "you're the only one that knows I'm... That knows I like you, I mean..." he tapered off, blushing slightly.

"Really? No one else knows you're gay? Not even your parents?" Double-D blanched at the mention of parents, but knew that story would definitely have to wait till another day. Distracting Kevin from the topic of family he spoke quickly.

"Well, maybe Naz, but that was more of an accident really, considering I kind of just blurted it out and...what?" Kevin was now staring at him with the most surprised look he'd ever seen, before he was overcome by unstoppable laughter. "What!" Edd demanded, jumping up from his comfy seat on Kevin's lap.

"Naz knew? For how long?" he asked through laughs. Edd stared down at him confused.

"Well...I guess it would be about a month now, why? Why are you laughing?" Kevin sobered up and reached to pull Edd toward him once again.

"Because Naz knows about me too!" he admitted, watching the utter look of confusion spread across Edd's pale features. "Well, not at first." he amended "She actually helped me solve who I was and realize what it was I wanted" he stood and tugged Edd gently against him, smiling before he continued. "Actually, she probably knew for longer than I even suspected, and that's why I was laughing" he paused to kiss away the confused wrinkles on Edd's forehead.

"She's been acting really weird lately, telling me I could be someone's knight in shining armor, that if I looked closely at a certain someone" he paused to grasp Edd's chin and moved his head till their eyes met "that I might find myself realizing there's more going on than I thought" both smiled as they thought about their scheming Cupid friend, and Kevin claimed Edd's lips in a telling kiss, conveying all his pent up feelings and feeling them all returned in earnest. Finally breaking away Kevin spoke.

"Ready to head back to real life?" Edd frowned, but soon turned his disappointment into cheer as he spoke.

"As long as you'll still be my knight."

"Not that you need one" Kevin chuckled as Edd slapped his arm and huffed "But I'll still be right by your side when you do". Kevin assured him with another deep kiss and tight hug, before tugging Edd gently back toward civilization.

././././././.

Back at the high school the ending bell rang to release the students.

Naz smiled to herself as she realized her planning had worked and both boys had been missing for the rest of the day. She giggled mischievously as she thought up ways for the boys to repay her for all the interference she had run during the day in order to assure the boys wouldn't be bothered. Being the principles daughter often came in very handy.

She drifted out the doors paying no attention to the curious eyes that followed her strangely over exuberant figure. Evil revenge plans were distracted by the utterance of buttered toast as two boys followed the rest of their class out into the school yard. Eddy would have his revenge, oh yes, and his plans started with Naz. She knew something he didn't, and he hated that and vowed that by the end of the month he would surely find out what the blond was all about. Soon he would get that stupid geek back for embarrassing him and admit that he'd somehow cheated in that fight, for there was no way he could have taken him on and won that easily, right?


End file.
